User talk:WinxForever7000
WinxForever7000 (talk) 12:58, September 25, 2015 (UTC) @WinxForever7000 can you upload or send to my email address your full Harmonix transformation in full screen and in English???please answer me faster....tell me if you want to send it to my email address then i will send you my email address in this talk page.....if you don't know how to reply my message here i tell you how to reply a message....after you read someone's message if you want to reply it you have to go to the user profile page click talk page and click leave message and leave your reply there....don't forget to sign... Mirra2004 (talk) 04:36, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 DO not add Tynix photos yet on character's infobox, edit been reverted. Soaf (talk) 15:08, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Soaf I have some pictures of the winxs Tynix if you want to see them. I hope you can use them. FloralFairy (talk) 16:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC)FloralFairy It alright, you can use them for well, on your user's page gallery. Soaf (talk) 16:33, September 26, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Please Do Not Add GIF's Onto The Gallery Page. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 15:42, September 27, 2015 (UTC) It's Okay. Just Don't Do It Next Time. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:16, September 27, 2015 (UTC) @WinxForever7000 can you upload or send to my email address your full Harmonix transformation in full screen and in English???please answer me faster....tell me if you want to send it to my email address then i will send you my email address in this talk page....... Mirra2004 (talk) 09:03, September 28, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 and what year did you born because you born on the same date as me.....i am a female......you are a male right???? Mirra2004 (talk) 09:18, September 28, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 Next Time, Please Don't Add Categories For Minor Characters. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 14:50, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Do not swear on: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Roxy187enchantix/Season_8_Plot_Revealed_!#comm-75198 or anyone user blog on this wikia. This is a warning. Soaf (talk) 22:33, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Soaf You Can't Add It, Only Admins Can Add It. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 09:48, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Are You Still Blocked Or Having Problems With The Wiki ? And About The Gallery Pages, I Locked It Because We Have To Do A Clean Up So It Might Take A While Before We Can Unlock It. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:06, October 21, 2015 (UTC) If It Happens Next Time, You Should Report It To Wikia, Maybe They Can Help Solve Your Problems. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 16:47, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Not all the things uploaded in Youtube by the official Winx Club channel are "full". None of the Mythix transformations from the "secret videos" there are full. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:21, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, We Have To Just Wait For Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 11:37, October 22, 2015 (UTC) The Head Admin Removed It Because She Said That The Wiki Is Not An International Wiki. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 14:41, October 22, 2015 (UTC) RoseXinh. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 14:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) For your clever question, I do not have the right to answer it as I am not the staff working for Rainbow, and am not in charge of producing Winx Club. The same thing happen to Sirenix as you had said, many new scenes are shown, but not '''all the scenes. It is not until Magic Ocean Sirenix (or whatever that app name) launched, none of us had chance watching or seeing the real, full Sirenix transformation. Having your statement of being sure about one thing is not convincing enough, and obviously will not make it right or wrong. Before you try making any change that affect the projects I am in charge of, discuss with me directly and personally would work. BelieveInWinx814 are nice, but that does not mean he gets all the rules and such in hard, and he is not in charge of pretty much things, and not my projects. He is not almighty god. Take that to yourself. I would love to wait and see what will Rainbow show us as they are extremely lazy with the like-a-scratch transformations such as Butterflix and Tynix. I had nothing against your idea or these outfits, but the transformations are really disappointing, and I just want to see further to make sure. Patience do not bite and I do not try any power play here. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:53, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind showing me? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:27, October 24, 2015 (UTC) You Just Create A Page Naming It: WinxForever7000/Gallery ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Your Welcome :) ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 16:37, October 25, 2015 (UTC) You Better Just Rename The Picture Instead Since I Can Only Revert The Pictures But Cannot Keep The Other One. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 17:26, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Do You Have This Picture In Full Size ? I Really Love This Picture ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 17:51, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 18:01, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay, Thanks ! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:17, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Do not add the "Category:Season 8" onto ANY CHARACTER PAGES at all unless you provide me with a good source (Wikipedia does not count as a good source as all as it can be edited by ANYONE). Soaf (talk) 21:16, October 26, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Okay, Let Me Know When Your Done. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 09:42, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Marty, We Decided To Merge The Transformation Pics Into Like These: Bloom_Mythix_Transformation_With_B.png To Save More Space To Add Pictures In Their Fairy Forms. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 12:41, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, Only The Transformations. Btw, How With The Christmas Background Going ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:36, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Read Here: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BelieveInMagic814/New_Winx_Wiki_Background ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:56, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I Will But Not Now. As For The Names Of The MiniWorlds, I Will Wait Until They Air It So That People Won't Get Confused. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Your edit on Musa had been reverted by a user. Soaf (talk) 13:48, December 6, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Just want to say I love the split screen transformation video of yours on Youtube. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:33, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Np. Just want to say so because good "All transformation" videos there are quite rare nowadays. Even the fan-service video of Rainbow misses a lot of videos and content there -.-". Keep up the great work *cheer*. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 23:44, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I feel you. But sorry we don't. Actually it will have the method like this: replace Butterflix by Tynix -> Butterflix appears in season 8 and change it back to Butterflix -> new transformation. I just wish they make the transformation parallel like in Pretty Cure Splash Star -- if you ever know about that show -- so they can switch form as they wish for... Haiz... Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 23:28, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind making the width around 1200+ pixels and the height around 720+ pixels? The current size of the image is too big and it will not work. By the way, may I ask why the color of the characters are all changed? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) All done. You might want to reload the browser to see the effect. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) BlackpinkJisoo1995 (talk) 15:23, July 28, 2018 (UTC)Hey, how did you do your Userboxes? What you do with that?BlackpinkJisoo1995 (talk) 15:23, July 28, 2018 (UTC)